veksraptorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mediraptor
Mediraptor (pronouced Meh-dee-rahp-tuhr) was the second ever Raptor Vektrix published using that account. It was an in-game evolution of the Miniraptor and was published on the 3rd February 2009. It evolved into Protonarcoraptor . Naming Mediraptor was named rather than for it's small size, and more for the fact that one of it's weapons is Spitting. It is in fact named by truncating the world Medical and adding Raptor onto the end. Creation Process Parts in Use As with any in-game creature, it is very much dependant upon what parts have been discovered whilost playing. *'Mouth': Terrorpin *'Senses': Felizard *'Limbs': Slackwrist (Arms), Phatella (Legs) *'Extremeties': Badgerbear (Hands), Backskritcher (Feet) *Weapons: Spraybuchet *'Details': Osteoflippy How it's Made Made before the discovery of some of the more advanced techniques, this Raptor was designed purely for in-game use. It follows on from the Miniraptor in both design and posture. The parts are purely chosen for their statistical abilities and therefore are added to the creature like a toddler may glue parts onto a model. It is, however, the first creature, raptor or otherwise, for which balance was important. As such it is the first creature to have a rudimetary use of spinal lengthening in an attempt to make a tail. This method of tail creation is considered to be very primitive - and in the case of this raptor, was badly executed. Texture and Colour This raptor was made before the realisation that there were more advanced options in this are, therefore it uses a basic overall look that was supplied with the game. Size At 40 - 60cm in height and 70 - 90cm in length, this raptor is still quite small. It may weigh as much as 15 - 20kg. Diet Miniraptor eats mainly small rodents and birds, but is not averse to scavenging larger kills. They will also eat insects and fish if needs be, so they are not terribly fussy eaters. Behaviour Mediraptor live in small groups of between 6 and 10 individuals, lead a single female and the rest of the group is all male or juveniles. Each breeding season, which is bi-annual, the adult males will demonstrate their prowess as hunters by finding and bringing down the largest they can before dragging it back to the nest to impress the female. The successful candidate is purely the individual who brings down the largest prey. When not in breeding season, they invariably hunt in packs, and take on sensibly sized prey. They attempt to blind their target by spitting in their eyes and then attacking en masse to finsih them off... they are much more dangerous when seen hunting alone though, since they do tend to act more aggressive, and larger prey is on the menu. Mediraptor juveniles are always rejected from the group and tend to wonder off and form their own "gangs". Sometimes the males are allowed into existing packs and occasionally females may take over a pack where the female has been killed, or by killing the female themselves.